monstersvsaliensfandomcom-20200213-history
Sqweep
'''Sqweep '''is a character in Monsters vs Aliens. S/he is an alien. About Sqweep is a small, pink alien student that arrived on an intergalactic field trip to produce research for a report that is 1/3 of her/his final grade on the planet's dominant species, which she/he initially assumed was the squirrel. Her/his ultimate phobia is getting a bad grade. Trivia *The color of her/his antennae seems to correspond to her/his(i.e.; they glow yellow upon expressing fear/concern and red with stress/frustration/anger and green with excitement/happiness) These colors and emotions red=anger yellow=fear match those of the emotion spectrum of the dc universe, this may or may not be a coincidence. *Due to her/his phobia, she/he is more than willing to put her/his final grade first before her/his own well being. *Her/his shirt has a yellow smiley face in the shape of a stereotypical alien head. *She/he has the characteristics of a 12-year-old child, but is 768 earth years old. *In Night of the Living Dog, when we look around her/his room, there's a picture of Sqweep with 2 older beings. It's currently unknown if they're her/his parents or older siblings. *Sqweep is archenemies with Dr. Cockroach, as they're the smartest of their respective groups. *S/he is the Smartest and smallest alien and weakest of the aliens. *Second alien to be brought into Area Fifty-Something. *Sqweep is the most harmless alien thus far. He/she is even will help the monsters on occasion. *Sqweep could be a male since he/she wasn't affected by the pheromone spray, which attracts females to males, but, as a child, she's/he's not mature enough to be affected anyway. Children don't want mates. *Sqweep has to go Number Seven on his/her planet every seven years, because earth's plumbing system is not designed to handle the emergency. *Sqweep is most likely a female, because Monger has referred to her as "Ms" and B.O.B has called her a "she", yet people ignore that Monger called her/him a "Mz" and say that B.O.B is too dumb to know what gender she/he is. There are also many hints to her gender, she/he likes more girly activities such as dancing to girly songs and using sparkly pink glitter. Also, she/he is pink, which is a small and very minor hint. She/he wears clothes that girls and boys wear. Her/his room is pink and white, very unusual for a boy, especially a boy of Sqweep's age. She/he has an extremely girly voice and reacts to things like a young girl would, not a boy. However, these are just stereotypical suggestions on what girls act like. *Sqweep maybe a hermaphrodite being both genders. **Really, to understand Sqweep's gender, the show needs to discuss the anatomy of Sqweep's species including the difference between genders. This most likely won't happen due to the show mainly targeting for kids. *In My Monster, My Master, he/she can flip his/her head 360 degrees including the body by itself. See Also Ally Enemy Character large 332x363 sqweep.jpg Monsters-vs-aliens-characters-flipbook-image-6-3x4.jpg Monsters versus aliens by joseph11stanton-d64n4r5.jpg Brand new aliens by joseph11stanton-d64n3zr.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-16-17h20m38s168.jpg|Sqweep with 2 relatives Vlcsnap-2013-07-04-17h00m28s73.jpg|Genius vs. Genius Vlcsnap-2013-11-05-17h52m00s122.jpg Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Antagonist